


Best Anniversary Gift of the Year

by kirschteinsparklez



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, anniversary au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirschteinsparklez/pseuds/kirschteinsparklez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco are married and they celebrate their three-year anniversary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Anniversary Gift of the Year

"Are you coming to bed, Jean?"

Through the lens of his glasses, Jean peered over at his husband, who stood patiently against the hallway's frame.

"Not yet, Marco. I just need to finish up a few more prompts."

Marco frowned, "Come on, baby, it's already late and you look tired. You should sleep."

He reached over and took Jean's hand in his, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it softly. 

Jean rolled his eyes, " _Really_ , Marco?"

"What?!" Marco was slightly exasperated. "I just want you to lie down with me...you do remember what tomorrow is, don't you?"

Jean nodded, "I do, I do. But if I don't finish up these prompts I won't be able to spend it with you."

Marco looked away, shifting his glasses as he did so. Marco always did that when he felt guilty, however it was exactly how Jean wanted him to feel. He needed Marco away from him, away from the living room...

Jean stood to give Marco a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be in bed as soon as possible, alright? I love you."

Marco couldn't help but smile, "I love you, too. Good night."

They shared one last kiss before Marco disappeared behind the bedroom door. Jean waited a couple of minutes, making sure Marco was definitely in bed, before diving into the hallway closet. With some difficulty, he fished out several small cardboard boxes and rolls of wrapping paper, along with Scotch tape and scissors. He then set these items down in the center of the living room and sighed. 

He had lied about finishing up work, but he didn't feel guilty about it (okay, maybe he felt a _tad_ bit guilty for making Marco feel guilty). Tomorrow marked their three-year wedding anniversary, and Jean was determined to top last year's present. See, Jean took anniversaries very seriously, and although he never asked Marco if he did as well, he just assumed the other did. From the very first anniversary they shared, it was evident that the special day would turn into a battle to see who gave the other the better present. Jean won that year, then Marco won the following year. And the year after that. And the year after that.

Long story short, Jean has won only once.

Last year, Jean was fairly sure he would win Best Anniversary Gift of the Year - since he bought Marco a chocolate-diamond ring (which really burnt a hole in his wallet) - until Marco whipped out two round-trip tickets to Spain.

_"I booked a hotel, too! I know work has been stressing you out, so I really think you deserve this vacation. It'll be just you and me, relaxing on the coast or sightseeing through the bustling cities..."_

_Jean sneered, "Goddamit, Marco!"_

_"I know!"_

This year, Jean was more than certain he was going to win.  Jean knew Marco's first love was books, so he double-checked Marco's library before ordering an abundance of books off Amazon. To top it off, he was willing to wrap every single book individually. 

Jean sat down, the tools needed to create the Best Anniversary Gift surrounding him. He opened up the first box, pulled out the first book, and continued on with his work. 

By 3 AM, Jean was sprawled across the living room floor, half-asleep, with each and every book wrapped, and stacked beside him. He knew it would be best to go crawl in bed beside Marco, but he was already too tired...too comfortable....

The next time Jean opened his eyes, it was 6:30. He stumbled to his feet, picking up the leftover scraps of wrapping paper and throwing it in the trash. He then picked up the books and placed them back inside the closet. 

He opened the door to the bedroom as quietly as possible. Marco was bundled up under the sheets, his breathing slow and constant. Jean tip-toed into the bathroom, reaching over to flush the toilet. He forced a yawn and stumbled back into the bedroom, acting as if he had actually used the restroom.

This caused Marco to stir. He turned over, his eyelids barely open as he watched Jean climb into bed beside him.

"You slept in your clothes?" He asked groggily.

Jean yawned again. "I finished later than I thought I would."

"It's still early, thouh. Let's just....sleep in...."

And in the blink of an eye, Marco was asleep. Jean found himself dozing off yet again, however this time he was curling up against Marco's chest...

\-----

Jean received a new watch from Marco, although the latter found his new array of books more important than his own husband (it took Jean a lot of pursuading to get Marco up and ready for their dinner date). 

As soon as they arrived home, Marco went right back to examining each book. Once it was getting late, Jean tried to get the other's attention by kissing him - his cheek, the edge of his lips, his neck, his hands - but nothing seemed to pull Marco away from his book. 

" _Marco_ ," Jean whined. "It's our anniversary. Spend time with me."

"I'm sorry," Marco set his book down on his lap. "I've just heard good things about this book."

Jean smiled, "I think my Best Anniversary Gift of the Year is starting to backfire."

"Maybe it is," Marco grinned. "Or maybe it isn't."

He placed the book on the nightstand before shoving himself into Jean's arms. They kissed for a while before Marco rested his head against Jean's chest.

"Thank you again, Jean. For everything."

Jean placed a kiss on Marco's forehead. "I love you so much, Marco."

"I love you, too."

And with that, Jean grabbed both his and Marco's glasses, placed them on the nightstand, and turned off the lamp, permeating the room with darkness.

The two fell asleep to the sound of each other's heartbeats.

\-----

Jean rushed home to find an empty kitchen and an empty living room. Usually when Jean said he'd bring food home, he'd find an impatient Marco in either of the aforementioned areas of the house. But not today.

"Marco?" He called out.

A feint voice could be heard from the bedroom. Jean placed the bags of takeout on the table and headed towards the room.

"Marco?" 

Marco was bundled up in a blanket with a box of tissues beside him. In his hand was one of his new books.

"Jean!" Marco cried, tears rushing down his cheeks. He pulled a tissue from the box and proceeded to wipe his eyes and nose with it. "Jean, you're here."

"What the hell, Marco?" Jean rushed to his husband's side. "What's wrong?! Did something happen? Did someone say something? Was it homophobic? Oh, God, please tell me it was  _not_ homophobic or else I will shoot-"

"Jean, I'm fine," Marco hiccuped as more tears continued their descent from his eyes to his chin. "It's just this  _damn_ book!"

That's when Jean realized Marco only had a few pages left until he  _finished_ the book. 

"What the hell, Marco?! I just got you that book  _yesterday!_ "

"I know, and I hate it!" Marco sniffed, reaching over to grab another tissue. "But I think you should read it, too. It's called  _I Am the Messenger_ by Markus-"

Jean waved his hand in the air, "No more reading. It's time to eat."

Jean ripped the book from Marco's hands, eliciting a protest from the latter. He then tugged Marco off the bed and into his arms. 

"You scared me there for a second." Jean whispered into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Marco giggled. "But now let's go enjoy some cream cheese wontons, yes?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not read I Am the Messenger by Markus Zusak then I suggest you do because it is good and heartbreaking (I based Marco off myself reading the book because I did shed a tear or two or three million)
> 
> And yes, both Marco and Jean wear glasses in this AU. 
> 
> I literally wrote this in 4 hours so please forgive me if it is a mess.


End file.
